1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to voice recognition and translation systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those voice recognition systems which are able to translate spoken words of a first language into a machine recognizable code, then translate the machine recognizable code into a second language so as to produce an audible translation of the spoken words from the first language to the second language.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,593 issued Nov. 6, 1984 to Lawrence G. Bahler discloses a speech recognition method and apparatus for recognizing keywords in a continuous audio signal, each keyword being represented by an element template defined by a plurality of target patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,170 issued Jul. 25, 1989, to Theodore A. Bordeaux discloses a real time voice recognition circuit using a computer for obtaining a spectrum analysis of continuous speech input thereto so as to determine the frequency content of consecutive speech elements contained within the continuous speech, thereby uniquely identifying each specific phoneme of that speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,503 issued Sep. 5, 1989, to Bruce G. Tolin discloses a method of using a created international language as an intermediate pathway in the step of translating from a first language to a second language.
European Patent 570,660 published Nov. 24, 1993 by Peter F. Brown et al. discloses a spectrum analyzer to remove background noise.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.